


What's Worse Than a Blind Pirate?

by hitagashi



Series: Calling All Psychopaths [1]
Category: Ao Oni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blindness, Gen, HetaOni - Freeform, I needed something to get inspired, Latin, Magic, Pirate England, Shhhh yes this is a new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind and magical pirate, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Worse Than a Blind Pirate?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a Teikoku Shimaguni thing in Heta Oni.
> 
> And then I was like "I will fuck with everything."  
> So some things will be revealed later but...  
> England and Japan's pirate and imperial personalities were shoved front and center through magical mishaps and their appearances changed too.  
> Also, my pirate England is a berserker so that's a thing. And pirate England's magic is red because he uses it far more cruelly than normal England.  
> The Latin thing will be explained later.
> 
> America didn't need to say the thing because England is too badass to need prompting to reveal injury. He takes it like a man and destroys people.

They were doing it again.  It frustrated him so severely.  He knew the other one could feel it too.  So he snarled, using his magic (and oh, how he’d missed _this_ magic) to push the others back.

“Don’t underestimate me, yanks!”

This said, well, shouted, magic flew from his fingers, eyes glowing, runes appearing beneath his feet.  The type of magic he usually refrained from for fear of hurting others.  The type of magic that pulsed through him always when he was like this.  Instead of the usual green glow, everything seemed to be near blood red.

A yell, Latin flowing heavily from his lips, as he cast his magic.  Usually he didn’t need to care about the words.  He just needed a focus word or two.  So he’d chosen Harry Potter.  But now he wanted this thing to _hurt_.  So the ancient words slammed out and magic forced the creature back.

“ **Te percuterem!** ”  He snarled this and the Thing seemed to shudder as it was _ripped apart_ by the fell winds he’d summoned.

The glow subsided, the creature’s remains disappeared, and everything would be all right.

“Fu fu fu.  Old man finally did well, hn?”  He chuckled, head shaking to clear out his… oh.  He stopped; there was blood on his face and from his ears.  He could hear everyone, he could feel their steps, but seeing them?

“Heh.  Heh heh heh heh heh.”  There was nothing in front of him, no, that was a lie, there was someone.  But he couldn’t see.  “Heheheh.  Oh, bloody brilliant I am, wouldn’t ye say, wanker?”  He threw his head back and _cackled_ because his magic was useless now and he had every excuse to show these yanks something terrible.  But…

“Ve, England, are you okay?”  His head snapped back to the voice in front of him.

“Oh aye, but ye can count me out of exploring, chaps.”  An oddly forlorn look crossed his face.  Unfitting with his ruthless demeanor and bloodthirsty ways.  “I… can no longer see…”

He began to chuckle again, soft, broken things that reminded him that in this place he was very much human.  Ah, he’d forgotten the words of his crew.

_Nothin’ worse than a blind sailor cap’n.  We’re ruthless ‘nough as is, don’t need that hangin’ on us.  We’ll get brutal.  Like Jonesy ‘ere._

Jonesy that he’d named his colony for.  He couldn’t help but shudder, faintly realizing he was shaking when Veneziano (no, _Feliciano_ ) grabbed onto his arm.  He leaned into the touch and gestured vaguely.

“We need to be getting back, yanks.  We’ll talk ‘bout how dumb ye think I am later, aye?”

And so, he let Feliciano lead him away, knowing the other two would follow.

_It’s time fer heads to start rollin’, poppets.  I’m gonna enjoy this hunting season._

**Author's Note:**

> The Latin words used mean "I kill you!"


End file.
